Welcome Gift
by Sakura-LaCroix-Kusanagi
Summary: What happens when Sasuke finds Sakura all alone in a room at midnight? Includes SasuSaku, SaiSakuSasu.
1. Here Comes Sasuke

ï»¿ It was almost a month now when Sasuke came back. He had stopped training with Orochimaru and decided to come back to Konoha. Even though everybody was happy to see him...he noticed Sakura had been neglecting him lately.

This bothered Sasuke...usually Sakura would annoy the crap out of him and giggle about usually talk about useless bullshit that he doesn't give a damn about. Even though...Sakura did seem more mature...both inside and the outside. 

She had a fuller body, and her hair was more messier...making her look more like a tomboy. Sasuke was confused...he usually didn't notice Sakura this way... 

Sakura was in charge of making new clothes for Sasuke. Nobody wanted him to go around Konoha wearing a gay samurai out that made him look fat and a man-whore, so Sakura was forced to make him some new clothes. 

Sasuke was almost impressed when he came to Sakura's working room that night. There was a muscle shirt with his clan symbol and slender jean-like pants, along with arm-bands that covered his wrists all the way to a little bit above his elbows. He stripped quietly and slid on the new clothes. It almost fit him perfectly. But out the corner of his eyes, he caught Sakura.

Sakura was sleeping on the couch of the workroom. She had rings under her eyes, which seemed and appeared red. She look exhausted...was she working on the clothes all this time? This hit Sasuke...there was somehting inside him that made him sweat...

Suddenly...a small grin spread across his face. 

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sakura yawned the next morning and moved her arms to stretch...she couldn't.

Sakura gasped loudly to see her hands tied up quite tightly over her head...and Sasuke's old clothes were on the floor.

Sakura almost let out a scream when Sasuke appeared out of nowhere and covered her mouth.

"Relax...I just changed, is all."

Sakura calmed down slightly, but was still shocked.

"Relax? RELAX!? How am I supposed to relax!? UNTIE ME!"

Sasuke smirked, and began unzipping her top.

"HEY!" Sakura screamed. "KN-KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Knock it off? I don't think so..." Sasuke replied. His hands crawled up to her chest and ran a finger under her bra, looking for a way to slide it off. Hearing Sakura's cries were different...it was different from what he usually hears when someone is hurt or she's afraid.

Sasuke remembered something...Sai used the workroom as a place to study and paint, right? Looking around, he found a mug filled with clean brushes that Sai used for his paintings. Not clearly thinking straight, he reached for a particularly small one and licked it.

Sakura layed in confusion as she watched Sasuke slobber all over it, making it drip with his spit.

"W-what are y-you doing...?" 

Sasuke didn't answer but instead made a huge grin as he slid her bra over her exposed breast...and began "painting" on her right nipple. He brushed the spit-covered brush over it up and down...first gently, then harsh, then in circles. 

"Ah...nng...S-stop!"

Sasuke smiled and leaned down. "Why? You're not enjoying this?"

"I..I am...but this...this isn't right...were too young!"

"So? I don't care..."

Sasuke leaned down and began sucking harshly on her breasts, including playing with them, rubbing them, burying his face in them...anything that brought pleasure. This pleased him...he had never tasted such things like this before. And hearing Sakura's hesitated moans was like music to his ears. He loved the sound...

"NNo...!"

"Wow..." Sasuke said between licks. "They're getting really hard..." 

"D-dont...-ah- say that!" Sakura begged. "It's because they're -ah- exposed! They're cold!"

Pleased, Sasuke grabbed the paintbrush and slowly began slidding her pants off, followed by her panties. Sakura once again began beggng...but it didn't stop Sasuke. He took the paintbrush and slowly rubbed it against her core.

"N-No! S-stop! Don't touch me there!" 

"You know you like it. Stop denying yourself..." 

Sasuke dropped the brush. He didn't want it anymore. He slid his fonger alongside her core, rubbing it gently. He used his fingers to open it up more, and slid his middle finger in.

Sakura threw her head back and let out a small scream, making Sasuke go more slowly.

"Wow...you're already this wet..."

Sasuke began pumping his finger in and out with a slow rhythm, picking up speed as she got more used to it.

Sakura felt so good...even though she was new to this...it made her want to giggle inside...but she was too embarrased to show that to Sasuke...

But no big deal. Sasuke had already knew from her facial expressions and the wetness from her thighs. It was almost time...

But Sasuke wanted to tease her a little bit more, he began licking down to her stomach and lower. He forced Sakura's shivering legs open and placed his tongue on her core. Sakura once again threw her head back and hesitated to moan this was too much.

His tongue pelved in deeper, probing the inside walls and circling his toungue all over the place. Hearing Sakura's muffled sobs and moans was so wonderful...he wanted to hear more...way more.

Sakura began whimpering when Sasuke undid the new pants that Sakura made him. 

Using his erect member, he pushed in slowly and hissed. 

Sakura now couldn't hold back her moans...she couldn't help it. She came out at full blast and began moaning so loud she almost screamed.

"Ah! Yes! NO! S-stop! Don't...PLEASE!" 

Everytime he entered her, his shaft became bigger from her sexy cries. It was like a dream...and the look on Sakura's face looked so pleasing...

Sasuke took pity on Sakura and decided to pull his length out before he ejected, and ejected all over her exposed body, slick with sweat.

Sasuke threw himself on top of Sakura with heavy breaths and wiped away the small tears from both his eyes and Sakura's. Sakura was still tied up, and Sasuke decided to untie her.

Surprisingly, instead of pushing him off, she slid her arms around his head as he continued to cuddle in Sakura's breasts. After a while. Sasuke helped Sakura put on her clothes and carried her back home. The poor thing was so sore...she couldn't walk.

"What was this all about?" Sakura asked. 

"Well..." Sasuke pondered for a moment, and smiled. 

"I just came back...shouldn't I deserve a welcoming gift?

----------------------------------------------------- 

The next morning. Sai stood in shock and wondered why the whole couch was covered in sweat and white liquid while his best paintbrush was on the floor and covered with spit.


	2. Welcome Sai!

ï»¿ Poor Sakura-Chan was sore for days. Losing her virginity like was unexpecting, and knowing that Sasuke was the one that did it was also a bit surprising. But, she didn't know wether to be surprised, or happy. She was surprised that Sasuke did such a thing, and happy to know that Sasuke thought of her that way. She was working late today, busy from all the orders of Tsunade-San. But oh well, she was loyal to her.

Sasuke had just came back from a mission, eager to see Sakura again. Yes, it was wierd to see Sasuke eager for ANYTHING, but Sasuke was trying to get home quickly. He felt really comfortable in his new clothes. He didn't feel silly from the style, and the fabric was flexble yet strong. It surprised how well Sakura was at this kind of things.

Sasuke went to the work room where Sai usually was. He was sitting on the couch, lookinf frusterated.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

Sai looked up at Sasuke and smiled. "Back so soon? No, nothing's wrong. I'm just a little...stuck."

Sasuke blinked and sat down by Sai. "On what?"

"My art. I'm trying to draw a woman, but I don't know how to add...'oomph' to it."

The word "oomph" hit Sasuke like a rock, it gave him dirty ideas.

"Do you want a model or something?" Sasuke asked, shaking his head from the bad ideas.

"I wish...but all the girls in Konoha are either not good enough, or are too shy to model, I'm hopeless."

"I'll help you find a model, ok?" Sasuke replied.

Sai was confused. Since when was Sasuke so kind to everybody?

Sakura returned to the workroom late that night to drop off all her supplies. She was exhausted, and was too lazy to return home by foot. Yawning, she just collapsed on the couch and fell fast asleep.

But what she didn't know was that Sasuke was hiding behind it the whole time.

It was almost noon the next morning when Sakura woke up. She gasped when she found it impossible to stretch or yawn...again.

Sasuke was nowhere in sight, but she was tied up once more. Where was Sasuke? He wasn'tgoing to pleasure her again, was he?

"Sasuke...this isn't funny. This already happened! Don't tell me you want to do it AGAIN!? Let go!"

Sakura couldn't see him ANYWHERE, but what she didn't know is that she should've looked up. She suddenly let out a small yelp when she felt arms coming out from her shoulders and massaging her breasts in a tense and painful motion. The yelp turned into a slight moan, she she looked up.

"SASUKE! Dammit what the hell!?"

Sasuke smirked. "Remember the last time we did this? I love your sexy cries so much..." He whispered slightly as he began massaging again. "So soft...ooooh Sa-ku-raaaaa..."

"S-Sasuke! A-ah N-no...w-we can't d-do this ah again..."

"Oooohhh yes we can" Sasuke teased Sakura, mocking her voice. "You know you love this...oh Sakura!"

"S-Sasuke STOP! S-someone might come in!"

Sasuke didn't listen. Massaging the breasts were enough to show Sasuke that Sakura was enjoying it. His smirked grew even bigger and crawled over Sakura, giving her a round of wet kisses harshly with his tingue, following trails down her neck. Just to tease Sakura, knowing she was tied up, began tickling her sides.

"Sasuke! N-no!" Sakura muttered between giggled. "Why are you so evil!? Hahahahaha"

Sasuke chuckled an evil chuckle and went faster, he loved hearing Sakura like this, it was too much fun.  
Finally, after a small round of tickling, Sasuke came back to the sensual touching, Sakura switching from laughing to moaning.

Sasuke got bored. He began unzipping her top quickly, trying to get to his "prized possession." He began eagerly sucking hard on her exposed nipples, leaving his drools all over them. Sakura took in gasps of air and made choking noises from the sudden movement. He kept switching??from the left one to the right one, going back to the left on, and so forth, sometimes stopping to kiss the cleavage.

Sweat began trickling down Sakura's exposed chest, showing Sasuke even more to keep going. 

"Looks like Sai didn't leave his paintbrushes today..." Sasuke sighed. "And you really liked them, too..."

"Wait...who said anything about me liking the paintbrushes!?"

"You did, through your moaning."

"Shut up!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"  
Sai had JUST came into the room to try and paint again. But froze dead in his tracks to find Sakura tied up and sweating while moaning from Sasuke's doings.

"S-S-S-SAI! D-don't look at me!!" Sakura screamed, squirming around.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaiiiii..." Sasuke moaned under his breath. "You should hear her moan, it's sooooooooo hot."

Sai looked at Sasuke with a wierd look, Sasuke was now officially creeping him out. But looking at Sakura...something inside him was creeping up. He immediately grabbed his pencil and began skecthing in his sketchbook.

"Keep her pleased, she's my model."

"WHAT!?" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. "NO FUCKING WAY! UNTIE ME!"

Sai kept looking at his sketchbook and back at Sakura. It was so erotic...it was perfect. Just the "oomph" he needed.

Sasuke smirked. "Now you're speaking my language." And with that, he pulled of Sakura's skirt and undies, placing his tongue on her sensitive nature.

Poor Sakura began squirming around as much as she can. Having someone doing this to her while another one watched -no, _drew_- her in this state. But Sasuke wasn't going to give up. Instead, he placed his hands on the sides of her thighs to hold her in place, and digged in deeper with his tongue. He could feel Sakura calming down...she was giving up. Perfect...

"SSasuke...Kun...ahnnnng"

It tasted so sweet...the purity of Sakura. To know that she wasn't displeased...it was quite the opposite. But it was cute how embarrassed Sakura was.

After a while, Sai finally finished the sketch; he could work on the inking and painting later. Looking at Sakura, he thought, _"so...so erotic..."_

He felt himself getting hard...hey! Sasuke shouldn't do this in front of him! Maybe Sai should leave. He stood up to get out as fast as he could, but Sasuke beckoned to him.

"Come...the climax is about to begin..." He wooed in a mockingly steriotipical ghost voice. Sai gulped and began sweating. A threesome? No, Sai was too much of a gentleman to do that. But It wasn't Sasuke's calling that was holding him back, it was Sakura's pleasing moans and sweaty, naked body.

He felt himself wrapping around himself to check...and it was true. He began erecting slowly. Sasuke tried again, and began stipping in front of Sakura. He went back to grabbing onto her thighs and probing the inner walls of what was Sakura's pure nature. The moaning made him sweat. He wanted to scream out, to just push Sasuke out of the way and pounce on Sakura.

It's true, he always called her things like "Ugly" and "Old Hag." But right now...that didn't seem like it right now...no it didn't. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

"Dammit!" Sai cried out, walking over to the two, unzipping his pants. "But this is the only time."

"No! Sai please!"

Sai wasn't moved. Obviously, Sakura wasn't good at hiding emotions...she was calling out to him.

"Untie her, I need to get into a good position." Sai ordered.

Sasuke nodded and untied her, quickly grabbing onto her so she didn't run away. Sai sat behind Sakura and held her against him. At the count of three, both Sai and Sasuke pushed in, Sai from the back, and Sasuke in the front.

The next few minutes were a long round of cries, moans, grunts, sweat, tears, and anything else mixed in with sex. And since this wasn't Sakura's first time, so Sasuke tld Sai not to go easy.

And they were hitting it pretty hard, their abdomens would make small smacking noises from colliding when thrusting in. Sometimes they would do it at the same time, sometimes different.

And it was different positions as well. They would take turns and switch places. Sasuke even managed to make a clone, who entered himself in Sakura's mouth.

Sakura was shouting loud and clear. Music to their ears.

"AHahahahAH!!"

After about ten minutes. Both ejected, and all three collapsed to the couch, making nothing but extreme breathing noises. Sweat and liquid soaked the whole couch. The breathing eachoed through the whole room.

It was...amazing. Sakura hated to admit it, but it was. Sasuke, slicked with sweat, fell on Sakura. While Sai quickly got dressed.

"Don't tell ANYONE that I did this..." He spoke through gritted teeth, and ran out with his picture of Sakura in an orgasmic state.

Sasuke nodded slowly and threw his head back down beside Sakura.

Too embarrased to say anything, they just layed that way for a while. Sai, Sasuke, and Sakura were going to be sore for weeks.


End file.
